Strong
by MikoYami1
Summary: Is Itachi strong enough to win her love
Title: Strong

Pair: Itaoc (Itamayu)

Commission (for):gift

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance

Rating: G

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World:

Chapters: Ficlet

Status: complete

Date started: 5-29-13

Date Finished: 5-31-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Mayu

Chapters:

N/A

Sorry it took so long .

Mayu clung on to her necklace it was a gift, as she watched the passing storm. It was raining the same as the night the hot earth thirsty for some moister it sucked up the large droplets of rain greedily. She leaned on the old wooden post. Her fingers gliding around the gold chain; it was silent with Akatsuki.

Itachi, the raven haired male of the Akatsuki sat watching the rain fall as well, his eyes gave no sign of what he was thinking as he stared at the rain his lips closed tight. His cloak was opened for the first time showing his handsome face. He closed his eyes after a while. Kisame the only other Akatsuki member Mayu had to complete this mission with was fidgeting and getting bored. Clear sitting for five minutes was too long for the shark man.

"You may go on a walk Kisame," Itachi said sensing his partner's discomfort. He didn't bother opening his eyes. Mayu could see each eye lashes thye were so long and fit his handsome face. She blushed at the thought and shook her head and looked outside, she should not thinking about how gorgeous the Uchiha look but the mission they had to complete.

Kisame smirked and got up, "I will be back," he swung his sword and walked off humming. The rain was coming down harder. He seemed happy that the Uchiha was allowing him to go and do what he pleased as he hummed ignoring the rain.

That only left Mayu and Itachi alone. He didn't move from his spot as Kisame only became a black blur in the Rain his eyes closed almost like he was sleeping his mind away from thinking. Well that was how it looked like to Mayu, she already knew that Uchiha could hardly keep his head empty from thoughts. She sifted her weight a bit.

Itachi opened his eyes and stared at Mayu, their eyes connected. Her darkish blue gray eyes stared deep into his crimson one, "sorry this mission is taking so long," Itachi said looking back outside. They stood under tree watching the droplets fall.

"It is okey," Mayu said still playing with her necklace. Itachi noticed this and moved from his spot as he took steps towards the girl and stood in front of her. He stared down at her as he looked at the necklace.

"you still have it?" he sounded mildly surprised that she still had the necklace, though his face didn't show it. He was staring at the necklace for a long time. Mayu was getting a bit fidgety as Itachi's fingers glided across the chain. Her heart rate increased while her cheeks turned bright red, she couldn't hide the nervous blush.

Itachi seemed to notice this and smirked as he leaned in closer to Mayu, part of him wanted to tease the brown haired Uchiha. After all to see her so fidgety was a rare treat and one he did not want to miss out on. He leaned closer to her staring deep into her eyes while his fingers still trailed the chain around her neck, touching the soft flash.

Mayu moaned and put a hand over her lips surprised by such a sound that escaped her. Itachi only chuckled a bit as his fingers trailed down to her hand the one holding the pendent and wrapped around hers. His eyes giving little away as he leaned in closer his face inches from hers. She got her lips ready waiting. She wasn't ready but part of her wanted him to kiss her part of her didn't the sensible side, the side that should be in control but wasn't.

Itachi brushed his lips on hers, "I am sorry," he whispered. Mayu as surprised as she stared at Itachi trying to figure what he is sorry for but Itachi pushed back as they heard Kisame's large footsteps coming near, "you are a strong girl," was all Itachi said standing in the same place before Kisame left.

Mayu was confused as she stared at Itachi, "Thank you," she said bowing.


End file.
